Wish you were here (my fanfiction)
by Groxbros2
Summary: This is my fanfiction of Lyra Heartstrings's fanfiction! Details in the opening of the chapter! News: UPDATED! 4/13/14
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction by 'Lyra Heartstrings or Tuquorise'! She has the best fiction on the Chima archive at the moment (In my opinion), and I just thought it would be a little fun to make my own little chapter from her story. This chapter picks up right from where chapter 5 ends in Lyra's story, which is when Eris and Lothar leave Laval alone to face the overgrowth. Oh, and to the original story creator, (sorry if this makes you upset or anything.) I didn't really think about asking for your permission or anything like that, but I hope it wont be too big of a deal.**

"But Laval, you'll die!"

"That doesn't matter to me! This whole journey will have been for nothing if we are all dead!"

"But… I…"

"GO!"

"I can't leave you to die like this!"

Lothar pulled Eris's arm. "Let go! I can't just leave Laval all alone!" Lothar ignored her words. His grip on her arm tightened: with the speed of a cheetah, Lothar took off with Eris, his paw still gripping onto her arm.

"LAVAL!" her desperate voice cried out. That was the last word Laval would ever hear Eris say.

Lothar and Eris disappeared from view, leaving Laval all alone to face the armada of overgrowth.

"Eris…" Laval wisped to himself.

"What have I gotten myself into…"

A vine grabbed Laval's right arm. Laval retaliated by slicing it off, but more vines kept coming with every second.

"If those two die… and I live, I'll be punished indefinitely…"

A few more vines charged at him. Laval chopped them into pieces with little effort.

He continued, "But if they do live…"

At that instant, a torrent of at least fifty vines wrapped themselves around Laval's torso.

"-DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!"

The army of vines began to crush Laval's body. The pain he felt was unlike any he had ever felt in his entire existence, and it was getting more and more intense with each second.

"If they live… I'll be dead no matter what!"

Then one of Laval's ribs shattered. He roared in pain.

"I'M SCREWED."

Laval's internal organs started to burst one by one. At this point, he couldn't even speak aloud; let alone think. The pain was unbelievable. Meanwhile, as he was being squeezed to death, a huge torrent of razor sharp vines amassed from the cracks in the ground and assembled themselves into a recognizable shape. The shape  
of a spear… Soon afterwards, the spear shaped mass of super - intelligent vines charged it's way towards the helpless lion's head… ready to finish him off and put him out of his misery.

"_Hey…" _a mysterious voiced echoed.

**WOW! That went better than I thought it would. I don't know if I will continue this (I have a bunch of unfinished stories.) I also have a bad habit of making an individual chapter ultra short. K bye. Oh, and that voice at the end could possibly be a new character I might add.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part of chapter 1! For those of you who don't know what a manticore is... Google is your friend! It won't take long, just search it.**

Chapter 1: (Part 2)

"_Do you need help?…"_

The vines loosened their grip on Laval's torso. The crushed lion dropped to the ground.

The voice humorously added, "_Oh… right. Those things were crushing you to death…" _

Laval was in bad shape, even though the vines were no longer crushing him, his insides were wrecked badly.

His mind was racing. "Who is that?… His voice sounds so dark and menacing. I hope he's not another bad guy…"

Laval was in horrible pain, he tilted his head upwards. And he saw just how much damage the vines had done to his body. There was blood, so much blood; bones were poking out of his chest, and several internal organs were widely exposed.

"I'm a goner…" he groaned weakly.

Laval's head collapsed back down.

The voice echoed further, "_Whoa, kid. You need some serious medical help, but first- _-_let me take out the cavalry." _

Footsteps were heard. They seemed to be emanating from nowhere… Where could they be coming from?

Laval didn't know; he was too distracted by his horrifically disfigured torso and the massive internal bleeding that was happening: not to mention the pain. The overgrowth didn't know either. To the vines, the sound seemed to be coming from… everywhere… in all directions. With each second the footsteps got louder, harder, more intense, more fast - paced. Was the mystery character starting to run?

All of a sudden, a stream of white plasma erupted from behind the trees, heading directly for the mass of overgrowth that almost killed Laval. The vines never even saw it coming, they were instantly vaporized. A cloud of hot dust remained, expanding directly above Laval.

"_So much for that, I'm surprised those things were able to squash you so badly. Oh well…"_

A few more plasma streams erupted, at least nine to be exact. They split up, each of them heading towards a few more clusters of overgrowth. Again, the vines had little time to react: they were all vaporized instantaneously.

Laval opened his eyes, and he noticed no more overgrowth, only a hazy cloud of dust and smoke.

"How did that happen?… How did he do that?…" he thought to himself.

"_Hey there…" _the mystery character said. He was standing directly in front of Laval as he lay on the ground.

"_You're in pretty bad shape kid."_

"Well… of course I am. I'm dying… please help."

"_Alright, don't panic. Your torso looks pretty terrible, but your condition is not too bad." _

"What are you?"

"_I'm a manticore…"_


End file.
